


animal train of human carriages

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Voldemort won the war. Pansy now processes muggleborns or halfbloods like cattle as they are branded and sent to their deaths. Pregnant people face the choice of abortion or birthing their child to have it killed. This was not what her father promised. She seeks a way out and finds it.





	animal train of human carriages

Pansy stands in her heels and tells herself the pain in every muscle is because they are too high. She denies to her core that it is because every part of her is screaming at the animal like train of chained humans slowly moving past her as she checks each female for signs of pregnancy with a wave of her wand. It will only remove them for a while. Long enough to decide whether to complete their pregnancy before the life is ended or whether to end it now. 

It is not the life her father spoke of when she sat at the corner of his armchair with smoke curling around him and heading to the ceiling. It is not the life she went into battle for. It is not the life she killed for. 

A dictatorship is all she lives under. Her past actions simply means she lives in a gilded gage as opposed to a dirty floor. Protection comes from the blood of others but only until she slips. It is not a life. Sometimes she seems a glint of defiance in a mudblood's eyes and she hopes. She hopes she can convey there are many ready to rise with them. She hopes they can find the strength themselves. She hopes they have a plan. 

She sends classmates to their deaths and she can hardly hold back tears. They come in branded now. Muggles brand cattle. Now purebloods brand other humans and think themselves better. Three years she stands and nods as they walk forward in chains. Three years of trying to signal to anyone that she can help. Then one a Friday night she is drowning herself in wine when she sits what she thinks is her final glass on the table and finds a folded piece of paper plastered to the bottom. 

Her fingers tremble as she unfolds it. A date. A time. A random co-ordinate she has to look up on a map. 

*

Rain and thunder and _trepidation_ falls around Pansy's ears as she stumbles down the country path towards the meeting point. She didn't want to risk a splinch so went to the nearest town and walked. Four miles. She has no idea if her clothes look muggle or if she's risking everything. Seeing Dean Thomas outside a muggle pub almost makes her loose her footing but she carries on. 

"Parkinson."

"Thomas. Dean. Sorry. I'm...in the right place?"

He stares at her for a long moment. Her hair is plastered to her face. Her shoes are covered in mud. She's a mess, because she didn't want to risk exposure. Then he smiles and sticks his hands out, firm and reassuring, "Welcome to the resistance. We are so very glad to have you."

"You...You-re not....going to interrogate me?"

His smile falters. " We already have. We watch the intake stations. You...you belong here."

Pansy has no idea how to even begin to respond. She ducks her head, tries to think of a way to say sorry when Dean cuts in, "Your past life is in the past. We can't live like that here. You reached out. We tried to get to you sooner but we didn't have a safe meeting point with the boss. We move forward now. Your past is history unless your knowledge helps us move on."

Pansy rocks on her heels, her mind brimming, and then settles and nods. "Ok. Lead on."

Dean smiles slowly. "In here. I'll buy you a drink. Italian wine from what we've seen yeah? Harry will be along later."

 _That_ is what makes her stumble but Dean merely grabs her by the elbow and ushers into the muggle pub. "Yes. _Him_. Hope lives. On both sides. Now, go grab a table."


End file.
